A Home For Flynn and Quorra
by LillyBarnes
Summary: Flynn and Quorra need a way to escape Clu. They hear Zuse is the man to go to. Will he help them? This is my take on how they met Zuse Castor . This is placed before Legacy begins.


All rights to anything belong to the proper owners. This is simply a fanfiction and for fun. No profit will be made.

Main Characters:

Flynn (Creator)

Castor (Zuse)

and Quorra

with Gem

and Clu.

**COPYRIGHT 2011**

Night had fallen and_The End of the Line Club_wasn't as fully occupied as usual. Even for a typically slow Tuesday evening... A man with piercing pale blue eyes and shocking white hair stood peering over the bright white railing. He, Castor, was the owner of said club and stood on his balcony over the brightly lit, nearly vacant dance floor. Castor had been standing, waiting patiently for some activity to happen. But, after several minutes, he playfully twirled himself round with the heel of his left foot. His friend, a siren program named Gem, sat on the main couch on the balcony. She looked comfortable and quite lovely. Her white hair lay atop her head in a tightly wound bun. Her deep eyes were thoroughly lined with black that contrasted with her pale skin. Castor opened his arms invitingly towards the balcony's rail, "Ah, dear Gem. Do you see something wrong here?"

His equally white-clad companion joined him by his side and looked around. She did not see much. That is except, the place was largely unoccupied and the few couples gyrating there were somewhat stagnant in their movements, as if tired or bored. The music was loud and energetic, yet the programs and ISOs didn't seem to feel like going crazy as they often liked to do. Castor was watching Gem move her heavily lashed eyes from corner to corner of the club. He kept one of his hands on his cane and the other he placed lightly on the railing. Gem turned to meet his gaze: "I'm not sure I know what you mean. Seems fine."

"Fine? Oh, this is certainly not_fine_. Come, look over there", he pointed to a couch with his cane where two programs sat, "They aren't even speaking! And the dance floor was not made for decoration! It was only_slightly_made for that. It adds a particular zing to the room, does it not?" He gave a cheeky smile to his friend and when he saw no amusement in her expression he shrugged and said, "Of course it does! Why must I ask you such silly questions?"

Gem crossed her arms. "Perhaps that is so. One slow night, why do you worry?"

Castor did not hear her, nor did he care much. He had his sight on a lovely ISO that had walked in. She had the circuitry color of blue and was in black. Accompanying her was a man, a few inches taller than her and wearing all white. Similar to himself and Gem, Castor reflected.

The man had silver with slivers of black hair and a decent sized beard. Castor recognized him, but couldn't put his finger on what the man's name was. He could tell he was important and not at the club to have fun. His face was plain and serious, yet he looked uncertain as to where someone was. His companion was a beautiful young woman with green eyes and had black hair cut into an interesting angled bob. She shifted, as if nervous, from heel to heel. The man and the ISO looked left to right for someone - Castor knew who.

"Hello! You there! In the white with the lovely lady!" Castor called out. When he saw he had their attention he continued, "What brings you here? No, wait! Tell me when I get there." He motioned his hands downward in a theatrical way and the white rail vanished and floating blue steps rose from the floor to the edge of Castor's personal lounge. Castor walked down the stairs dramatically and as he did so he twirled his cane with his right hand. He bopped his head along with the bass of the music that was loud enough to send one's heart pounding and ears throbbing. The man and ISO were not impressed and looked a tad irritated.

Castor reached the end and gave a large bow, "Greetings, Programs! I'm Castor! Your host! Provider of any and all, entertainment, and diversions, at your service!"

"We need Zuse." Said the man sternly.

"Many often do!" Castor replied proudly.

The ISO took a cautious step forward, "I am Quorra. This is Mr. Flynn. He created you and your kind. We heard that you know where this man Zuse is. Can you help us, please? We don't want games."

Castor sighed, "Aw, you guys are no fun! But, if Zuse is who you're looking for, come with me back up to the lounge." Mr. Flynn and Quorra glanced at each other, as if to make sure they both thought it was okay to follow Castor up. They did.

"Please, sit down. Gem, go ask the bartender for some drinks, if you'd be so kind." Gem rolled her eyes but, walked down to the bar. Quorra and Mr. Flynn sat on a wide elaborate white leather couch opposite of Castor, who sat in a bright blue fabric chair.

Mr. Flynn cleared his throat, "Where is Zuse? Don't you need to send word to him"

"Hm... Maybe... Nope. No, I don't." Castor replied with a wide smile.

"Did you trick us?" Asked Quorra, who was on the edge of her seat with her hand along her spine, ready to grab her identity disk.

"Trick? Oh, I do that much. But, um, not this time." Again, with a smile.

"Castor, we need to meet this Zuse. Now." Mr. Flynn kept his cool and gave a stern look.

"You. Already. Have." His wide smile became wider.

"Oh", Quorra gasped as Gem returned with the drinks. She handed the man and the ISO cylinder glasses that were an opaque silver metal. The drink inside was a pale color and smelled of sweet fruit. Quorra sniffed her glass cautiously and took a small sip. She widened her eyes; it tasted so good! Mr. Flynn simply placed his drink on the white table in front of them.

"What can _I _help _you _with?" questioned Castor.

"Mr. Flynn needs a way out of here. He's going to take me with him." Quorra answered with a giggle. The thought of being able to explore a new world excited her. She wanted to see the large round yellow ball that lit up the earth's sky and feel it's warmth. Even if she could for a mere split second, she'd be happy.

"A way out? I've never heard of such thing! What could you possibly need a way out for? And of where? Tron city?" Castor showed confusion and concern on his face, something rarely seen from him.

"I mainly need to be away from Clu. He's-"

Mr. Flynn was interrupted by Castor.

"Oh, Clu, is it? Why would you ever need to be away from him?"

"Just- Can you help us?" replied Mr. Flynn calmly.

"Yes. There are some outskirts. No program is able to go out there. Seeing as you are ISO and User, it should be perfect. I can not physically go there and help you make a home or anything of that nature though. Perhaps Gem could gather some of the Users she comes in contact with to help build a comfortable home?", Gem nodded, "How's that sound?"

Quorra smiled, "Sounds just fine to me. But, I'm not the one to make the final decision."

Mr. Flynn wasn't as happy as Quorra. He was glad there was a way from his creation, the one that was doing all in his power to destroy, not only the ISOs, but, Flynn himself. He really wanted a way out of the grid. Back home to his young boy, Sam. He thought about him often and would shed a tear when he was away from Quorra. (He didn't want her to have any questions or worry). He had been trapped in this world for around 6 years, Sam'd be 17 or so now. Knowing Sam had to have been taken in by his grandparents, comforted him. He still couldn't help but to feel bad he wasn't able to go through with his promise to him.  
>Yet, with all this disappointment, he knew that this would be the easiest and fastest way, maybe even the only, way to save Quorra, the one he has taken in as his own daughter.<p>

"How soon can we get started, do you think Gem?" Said Mr. Flynn after a short silence.

"Two or four days. That should be long enough to bring the right amount of users, I can get some ISOs to help too." Gem replied.

They all agreed that this was a good idea and within the next two weeks, Quorra and Mr. Flynn had a home far beyond the reach of Clu or programs. Their house was well-sized, it had a master room for Mr. Flynn, which was nice and spacious. Quorra's room would share a wall and hallway with a guest room that was scarcely used. All rooms were well decorated with books and other simple nicknacks, the beds were full size and sheeted with soft cotton-like fabric. The living room, kitchen and dining room were all connected in one open space. All of the home was lit bright white and when time, would go dark with the flip of a switch or wave of a hand. They also had a porch and garage added. The porch faced the city, a place he and Quorra could no longer visit. That is, unless they went silently without any detection from a guard, program or Clu. This was highly unlikely, though. This porch would also be the one where he'd watch in pain and fear as he heard the screams of dying ISOs. He'd hold Quorra close and comfort her. It took some time for her to cope with the idea of being the last of her kind. And for it to happen so suddenly and for her to be unable to help, brought much sadness and post-traumatic stress to her. However, the house brought much help and they were very grateful for Gem and Zuse's help.

Quorra had remembered keenly about Zuse, for she knew somehow, deep inside her, she'd need his help again sometime soon. And undoubtedly, in the next ten years, she helped someone close to Mr. Flynn find him.

There you have it folks! Please tell me your thoughts and advice, if any. Thank you for reading and if you have any questions or find an error, please do not hesitate! :)


End file.
